Agnes Sculptham
Agnes Sculptham is Orel, Doughy, and Tommy's 6th grade teacher. Character Ms. Sculptham is a person who's always bored, and finds almost everything uninteresting. She leads the class through half-hearted field trips and lectures. Most of the information she imparts is heavily slanted in religion and absent in basic facts. She often does the bare minimum required from her though in "Courtship", she manipulates students smitten by her into giving her expensive gifts. It is revealed in Alone that she was raped and impregnated by Mr Creepler. Her hair used to be blonde until she dyed it black in order to get raped by him. She appears to be infatuated with him, because of the longing visions she has, possibly because he forced her into her first orgasm. When she discovered she was pregnant with his children, she gave herself an abortion (as heavily implied by the bloody coat hanger she fixes). She also has OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder), as evidenced by her need to turn the light switch on and off and engage and disengage her deadbolt lock many times in quick succession. The moments of obvious pains she shows in "Alone" indicate her self-done abortion may have severely damaged her internal organs. Her last name is a play on the words "sculpt" and "them." As a teacher she is responsible for sculpting children into something acceptable in the eyes in Moralton's society, something she doesn't really care about. Appearances Season 1 *Episode 5, The Blessed Union : Taught the class why WWII was bad. *Episode 6, Omnipresence : She sent Orel to the principal's office. *Episode 7, God-Fearing : She introduced Officer Papermouth to the class. Season 2 *Episode 6, God's Blunders : She was one of many guilty people during Orel's twisted speech. *Episode 15, Courtship : Tricked Doughy into giving her presents after she finds out he is smitten with her. *Episode 16, School Pageant : Introduced Dale Armiture to the class. Season 3 *Episode 3, Innocence : Unwillingly gave Orel some bad advice. *Episode 4, Alone : Her past and home life was revealed in this episode. It is also revealed she is raped by the town's ice cream man, Cecil Creepler and she's impregnated as a result. She then proceeds to abort her unborn child by using a coat hanger. *Episode 5, Trigger : She makes a small appearance at the school. Specials Beforel Orel: She's seen among the congregation that was woken up in the middle of the night for Reverend Putty to learn about God. Gallery teacher.jpg|Miss Sculptham wearing a necklace from Doughy shoes.jpg|Doughy gives her shoes paris.jpg|Her and Doughy in Paris mssculptum.jpg|Checking her locks sculptum's secret.jpg|Sculptham's secret Lost Episodes Had the series continued, Miss Sculptham's further attempts to find love, including a lesbian relationship and one with a prisoner, both of which end badly due to society frowning upon each relationship and refusing to allow the teacher to marry either lover (a denial that she compares to having been raped); Miss Sculptham also discovers that she was pregnant with twins due to her rape and that her coathanger abortion only killed one of the two unborn children within her. This was supposed to be delved into further but season three was cut short, however the episode Raped was published as an e-script on Dino's myspace. Its unknown what will or would have happened to her remaining twin child. Her remaining child could've been a girl. '''Abstinence: '''She made an appearance in this episode along with other moralton's townspeople. She is shown to be assaulted by Cecil Creepler in her apartment (most likely leading to her getting raped by the ice cream man), until they were interrupted by Doughy, who innocently thinks they need help. Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:School Category:Characters Category:Villain